Dominance
by awesome.i.am
Summary: One-shot for Menaji. Layla can't deny her love-hate passion for a certain Viper. She keeps coming back for more and more... R&R


**A/N :**** This fic is dedicated to Menaji, an awesome writer and a dear friend. Check her stories out, their great. Enjoy. Oh, and I do not own anyone; Vince McMahon does, dammit.**

There she was trying to change as quickly as possible in the women's locker room. She was in a rush to get to the one thing she needed and wanted; Randy Orton. Self absorbed, arrogant, cocky bastard who fulfilled her needs more than her current boyfriend ever could. Heath was a sweet and caring guy, but he just didn't complete the package. And Mr. Orton was more than ready to fulfill the need for her.

"You're in a rush. Where ya going?" A small voice asked.

"It's none of your business, dimwit." Layla responded, not in the mood to be wasting time.

AJ winced at the venomous insult, and returned back to her corner. Layla didn't want to be answering the midget's questions, let alone even be seen associating with her. Stuffing her gear into her carryon, she pushed the door hurrying down the hallway. Meeting the chilly air, she spotted her car in the darkness. Unlocking her car, she entered, pushing her carryon bag onto the passenger seat. Layla stuck the key in the ignition and heard the engine roar to life. Stepping on the pedal, she sped out of the parking lot towards her destination. She found an empty spot after much searching, and parked, already frustrated for taking so long.

She entered the hotel, the lobby clearly vacant and took the stairs to the fourth floor. Layla reached the end of the stairs, opening the door showing a big red four. She walked and found room 1738 and felt her pockets for the key card. She found it in her left back pocket, sighing in relief after meeting its edges. Sticking it in the card slot, the door responded with a beep, signaling its opening. She entered and closed the door.

"So you came." There he was sitting in a chair, smirking.

"No, I just fucking departed, Randy. I'm not in the mood for games."

"Well, I am." He responded smugly, the smirk on his face apparently not going anywhere soon.

"Randy, please. Heath's probably wondering where I am right now, so let's make this quick. Please." She looked to the ground, hated that he could make her beg.

"Say pretty please."

"What else would you like me to do? Kiss your ass?" Layla put her hands on her hips.

"I don't mind, Layla. You could try."

She walked up to him, tired of the crap he was trying to play with her. She didn't have much time, before her phone would be blowing up the place, full of voice mail and text messages. He looked right into her brown eyes challenging her, smirk still in place. Oh how she wanted to wipe it off so bad, it irritated the fuck out of her. She slapped him right across the face, fueling his anger. His eyes were vivid, the fire burning in them, and it was her turn to smirk.

He pushed her against the wall, holding onto her neck. His face twisted up into a furious expression, the way she liked him.

"You're such a brat." He whispered in between clenched teeth.

"I had no idea." Sarcasm was her specialty.

He grunted, purely annoyed at her sarcasm at the moment. But he liked that about her, sometimes. And now wasn't one of those times.

"Just kiss me already, stop wasting time, Randy."

"I'll waste time if I want."

"I can't believe you say I'm-"

He captured her lips in a searing, passionate kiss, clearly hungry. He was horny well before and here was the perfect moment to take out his frustrations. She kissed back with the same enthusiasm and passion, not wanting to separate even if her life depended on it. She parted just to take his shirt off, trying to make it as short as possible. He grabbed her and their lips met again with force, but that didn't matter. Moving from the wall to the bed, he fell with her small legs wrapped around his lithe waist. The pair rolled around on the large bed, lips parting for only quick breaths of air.

"Just say it." She asked, her face only centimeters away from his.

"No." Randy grunted.

She kissed him again, shedding her shirt and jeans in the process. He ran his large hands up and down her small frame, while she did the same to him, lips still intact. Tugging on his jeans, he parted his lips.

"Not yet."

Layla rolled her eyes, time ticking. "You're such a tease."

Their lips were tight back at it, battling for dominance, no one letting down. Randy trailed his lips down to her neck and found her weak spot. She instantly let go, moaning how much she needed him. He smirked at how she buckled when curve of her small neck, her moans getting louder and louder. He was her drug and she was his. They couldn't get enough, and right now they were high.

"I need you." She mumbled again.

"Not yet."

She cursed in frustration at the same moment he unclasped her lacy bra and grabbed hold of her breast. Massaging it in circular motions, all she could do was drown her moans in Randy's kisses. He switched to the left one, repeating the same actions, her moans increasing. Her left breast was more sensitive than the right one, he noted. He felt a hand touching south and a slight bulge hidden in his jeans. He didn't protest this time, letting her get a little closer to the goods, but not just yet. Rolling over so he was more in control of the situation, he trailed kisses lower and lower, looking in her eyes the whole time.

"Keep your eyes open." He demanded.

She opened them to look straight into his eyes. He hit the jackpot, sliding the matching underwear off, and sticking a finger in her. Layla closed her eyes in ecstasy, never wanted to come off this blissful high. He added another finger in, matching each thrust for thrust, never losing his rhythm. Heath's never been this rough with her, but this is what she wanted, no craved. Rough and fast, not slow and gentle. The wonderful sensation stopped and got replaced with something bigger. Her lips parted, and her eyes clenched tighter, the feeling was great, no perfect. She never wanted it to end.

He held onto her neck, tight, but just enough space for her to breathe. He whispered sweet nothings in her ear, groaning at how she tight she was. She was great ass, and maybe one of the best.

"Just say it." She pressed, her eyes closed.

The moment she finished with the word 'it' he hit climax and collapsed right on top of the Brit. He was breathing severely hard, the smell of sweat and fresh sex lingering in the air.

"I'm your bitch." He said the three words she desired to hear out of his mouth ever since she laid eyes on him. Those words were satisfying.

"Damn right you are." She said, smirking.

Her phone rang, but she was too tired to even look at the number. She closed herself, but couldn't help but fall asleep. Her mind wondered to the next time she would do this dirty deed, but she already knew when it would happen. Tomorrow. Same time as usual. It was routine. Layla dreamed about the first time she slept with Randy. She panicked, badly, about how Heath would find out and that she was just a terrible girlfriend. Then there was Randy to bring her back to reality. No one would know, not even have a clue about it. And here she was, doing it for what? Probably the billionth time. She lost count after the twentieth time. They were so in sync with each other, it was natural. There was no getting used to one another or taking time to find their rhythm, cause they had found the first time. He knew her body like a glove and she knew his exactly. They knew how to make each other whine, beg, anything. But every time, they learned something new too. Could Randy say he loved Layla? Honestly, no. More like strong feelings, but love no. Love was not a word in his vocabulary. No where near it. Heath was the only guy Layla's hear belonged to. She didn't love Randy, she couldn't. So what if she was having sex with Randy almost every night? What Heath didn't know, it wouldn't hurt him. She stood up and looked for her clothes. Finding all the clothing she needed, she quickly slipped them on.

After looking somewhat presentable, she walked over to the place Randy slept and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He whispered a bye, and she exited the room, oblivious to the fact that a special someone had saw the whole thing.

**Didn't think I had it in me to this pairing, but..wow. R&R. **


End file.
